Black Hiver
'The Black Hiver '''is the secondary, later true main antagonist of the ''YouTube Poop "Skellington's Revenge" by MoBrosStudios, the second installment in "The Chronicles of Poop" series. He is an ancient holiday demon that seeks to conquer all holidays. He is summoned by Jack Skellington. The voice was taken from dialogue from The Dollmaker from Alice: The Madness Returns, where he was voiced by Alistair McGowan‎, though uncredited. Plot When Jack Skellington wants to take over Christmas, he decides to perform "the lemon experiment" to take him to Christmas Land, where he meets Black Hiver in the form of Bugs Bunny. Jack asks him to help take over Christmastime, and Black Hiver agrees. Later, when Jack arrives in YouTube Poop Land, he summons Black Hiver, and he entraps its citizens in a horrific Christmas-themed pocket dimension. Jack recites an incantation that unleashes Black Hiver's true form, and he and the monsters of the dimension begin attacking the denizens of YouTube Poop Land and stealing their souls for fuel. Scout and Soldier attempt to attack, but Black Hiver is shown to be bulletproof. He takes their souls and turns them into robots. He then steals Fluttershy's soul and turns her into a chainsaw-hooved monster and takes Patrick's soul as he is eaten by Patchy. He then proceeds to attack Ed, Eddy, and Spy by burning them and taking their souls as well. When Spongebob wakes up, he, Heavy, and Ed power up and manage to temporarily stun Black Hiver and defeat the monsters. Black Hiver awakens and manages to collect Heavy and Ed's souls, but Sponebob gets away and goes to confront Jack. Spongebob manages to talk sense into Jack and convince him to stop his conquest, but Black Hiver arrives to try to make Jack finish the ritual to take over Christmas by sacrificing Santa. He captures Spongebob and prepares to kill him, but Jack attacks by reversing his incantation. All the souls are freed, and they fight off Black Hiver until Jack finishes the reversed incantation, killing Black Hiver and returning everyone safely to YouTube Poop Land. Personality Black Hiver is a sadist through and through, so much so that his title is "Sadistic Holiday Demon". He exists for the sole purpose of causing pain and misery by conquering worlds and holidays and brutally killing their inhabitants, stealing their souls to fuel himself. Because of his description by Santa, he is feared throughout many dimensions and times. He is also failure-intolerant and egotistic, as he views himself as no less than a god and does not tolerate abuse, physical, verbal, or mental, from anything. When Jack has second thoughts about his plans, Black Hiver does not even hesitate to turn on him. Appearance In his first form, Black Hiver appears as a creepy, vaguely humanoid version of Bugs Bunny (grey with white paws and stomach with long pink ears) with a permanent grin on his face. His second form is the same as the first, except his color scheme changes from grey to red and his eyes become hollow black sockets. His third, final, and true form consists of a large black furnace supported by four sharp metal legs. his torso, arms, and head change to a mix of black and dark blood red, and a glowing demonic symbol appears on his chest. He grows long, sharp, grey claws on all of his fingers, and his eyes become a permanent black with small orange irises. His fur becomes mangled, and his teeth grow. Gallery Photos Hiver1.png|Black Hiver's first form. Hiver2.png|Black Hiver's second form. The Black Hiver.png|Black Hiver's true form Black Hiver Real Form.png Black hiver by nebelgurlwitch-d7llrw3.jpg The black hiver needs background b by hardcorecrocomire-d6zhm5u.png.jpeg Video YouTube Poop Skellington's Revenge-3 Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Demon Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Betrayed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Collector of Souls Category:Deceased Category:Parody Villains Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Mongers Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Giant Category:Partners in Crime Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Elementals Category:Animals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Forms